Chapter 3: Frostbite
"Khione?, that explains how the wolves got in. Khione what do you want?", I said. "What do I want?, I want to cause you pain. The same pain you caused me". "You still on that?". "Enough talk demigod". She shot a blast of windy ice towards us which froze our feet. Clint became agitated because he cant run. The only one who wasn't trapped in ice was Miles because he could fly. "Hey Khione you missed me, it seems you have terrible aim", Miles said. "Why you rotten demigod. I'll freeze you into an ice sickle so I can use you for anything I want!". Khione was getting angrier and angrier. I don't know if she would just freeze us or herself. "Miles stop playing around and get us out of here!", Alexia demanded. "Chill, get it chill. Don't worry I got undercontrol, besides I'm the son of Zeus after all". Miles was beginning to get cocky too cocky for my taste. He continued to fly around her and made snarky comments. "You think flying will help you?, my father is the northern wind, I can control the WINDS!", Khione shouted at the top of her voice. She raised her hand in the air and powerful and I mean powerful winds began to blow. The others and I began to freeze even more. I looked over at Emiley and her face was losing its beautiful color. "MILES STOP PLAYING THESE GAMES BEFORE I KILL YOU MYSELF!", I was angry really angry Miles was more worried about teasing Khione than helping us. Miles didn't here me or couldn't here me. The winds were getting to strong and we were all getting to cold. My arms began to freeze along with my legs. "AAAAHHHHH!, I WONT LET ANYONE DIE TODAY!", I lifted Stream Surge and stabbed the ground, I don't know how but electricity surged through and freed us. "Since when could you do that?", Clint asked. "I don't know". Khione didn't look happy that we were freed, she looked at us with a look that said I want to skin you alive and then boil your skin and then serve it to you in a bowl of soup. "Get ready she is about to attack". She was going to approach us if Miles didn't punch her and I mean it wasn't a normal punch. When he hit her electricity sparked everywhere, The side of her face had burnt marks all over it but it began to heal. "I'll YOU ALL OF YOU!", the winds began to slow down but focused around her fingers. I don't know what's going on but I had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good. She pulled out a small vile that had a icy blue liquid inside. She poured the liquid around the small streams of cold wind around her fingers and they turned it small needles. They flowed on the path of the winds and they shot right for us. I used my armored coat to block it, Miles punched it with his gauntlet but the others weren't as lucky. I turned to see the others to check up on them but they look pale and I mean pale. They looked like they were freezing but there wasn't any ice. "Emiley, Boyd, Claudia, Clint, and Alexia are you guys okay", but they didn't answer. I turned to face the one responsible but she was gone. Miles flew down beside me and looked as scared as I was about the others. "Whoa what happened?", Miles asked with worry in his voice. "I don't know but this is your fault!". "My fault?, how is it my fault?". "You were to busy playing around with Khione instead of worrying about the others!", now I began to push him. "DONT TOUCH ME!", when he pushed me I felt the electricity shock me. Now I was beyond angry. Around us I could feel the winds stirring around us and thunder and lightning began to fill the air. "STOP IT YOU TWO!, before you kill each other and anyone around you", Chiron said. "Pick them up and take them to the Big House so I can see if I can heal them. Chapter 4: A Cure For The Cold Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Sons of Storms